The Winter Is Here
by Khaleesi Black Annis
Summary: Todas las noches sabia que debía repetir la plegaria para poder dormir, también sabía que debía hacerlo en silencio, que nadie más escuchara su interminable rezo, un Dios de muchas caras, todos los dioses, los antiguos o los nuevos, la escucharían aunque orara en silencio. Spoilers hasta "Festín de Cuervos"


Algo para saber: Esta historia comenzó cuando termine "Festín de Cuervos, así que cuidado con los Spoilers, no toma en cuenta la participación de Arya en Danza con Dragones, simplemente fue la visión que me dio después de saber su final en "Festín..." Disfrútenla :)

**One Shot**

Personaje principal: Arya CUIDADO CON SPOILERS hasta "Festín de Cuervos"

Raiting: T

* * *

**The Winter Is Here**

**By Khal-ëësi Black Annis**

No recordaba quienes eran, que habían hecho… pero todas las noches sabia que debía repetir la plegaria para poder dormir, también sabía que debía hacerlo en silencio, que nadie más escuchara su interminable rezo, un Dios de muchas caras, todos los dioses, los antiguos o los nuevos, la escucharían aunque orara en silencio.

—Ser Gregor—comenzaba la pequeña. —Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, la reina Cersei… Todos los Frey del Cruce. Al principio se decía a si misma que algún día sabría los nombres de los Frey que le habían quitado lo único que le quedaba. _No importa, todos son el mismo_—se decía. — _Rezare por todos_

De muchas lunas atrás recordaba que el lugar que ahora era su hogar era llamado la Casa de Blanco y Negro, que era el santuario del Dios de Muchos Rostros. El mismo día que perdió la luz de sus ojos se autoimpuso perder su lengua, autómata como un títere sin corazón o cerebro respondía con monosílabos para no liberar lo que dentro de ella guardaba celosamente aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

— Date prisa y enciende las velas

Escucho la orden que venia desde la parte central del templo, se detuvo unos segundos para asegurarse de donde provenía, era fácil. Cerca de la fuente donde se encontraba aquel que le había quitado sus ojos.

No necesitaba que le recordaran que debía encender las velas, limpiar las celdas y ayudar a retirar a los muertos; conocía sus horarios, todas las mañanas acarreaba agua y llevaba los desayunos a las celdas, su olfato y su oído se habían convertido en sus mejores aliados, podía saber cuando alguien comenzaba a oler a muerto o cuando estaban a punto de morir, había cierta fetidez que comenzaba a inundar la celda. Sabía también cuando una vela estaba apagada pues no irradiaba esas ondas de calor que le acariciaban la piel.

Si, había perdido la luz de sus ojos, y aunque vagamente recordaba que al principio eso fue insoportable, también sabía que conforme el tiempo pasaba, menos los extrañaba, en realidad no los necesitaba, ya no.

Había cosas que no recordaba, pero había otras que aunque desconocía su origen, no las olvidaba. Sabia dentro de ella que debía moverse rápida y silenciosa como una gata, que debía aprender bien sus lecciones y que jamás debía olvidar su oración silenciosa. Por que esas cosas le pertenecían solo a ella. Y si nadie las conocía, nadie podría quitárselas.

No tenía ojos y ahora no podía ser engañada. Sabía que la chica que aparentaba su edad era realmente una anciana; que la gente mentía con sus labios y su magia, alguna vez alguien llamado Syrio Forel que ella sentía había sido alguien importante en su vida anterior, le había dicho que "_el corazón miente y la mente engaña pero los ojos ven_" ahora sus ojos podían ver más allá, podía distinguir la mentira en la voz y al no ver la apariencia no la engañaban Jaqen H'ghar fue solo un nombre. El volvió muchas veces al templo del Dios de Muchos Rostros, la última vez dijo llamarse Pate pero ella sabia quien era. No volvió a engañarla.

_Había regresado a la tierra que la vio nacer, escarbando un poco podía oler los huesos de otro como ella, la que le había dado la vida. Estaba en casa. Corrió tanto como sus cuatro extremidades le permitieron y sintió a su nueva manada correr tras ella, no podían alcanzarla era mucho más grande y sus zancadas eran mas fuertes no tardo en dejarlos atrás, siempre se quedaban atrás, hubo un tiempo en que sus hermanos corrían a la par de ella, el blanco, el que era más silencioso también era el más rápido, mucho más que ella. El lugar no olía como ella lo recordaba. No encontró rastros de su niña, o de los otros cachorros humanos… sus hermanos no estaban más ahí. _

Ella mantenía en secreto sus sueños y se obligaba a olvidarlos para no ser descubierta en una mentira, era la mejor manera de mentir, desconocer la verdad o aceptar la mentira como la única verdad. Si algo dentro te dice que estas mintiendo esto se vera en tu rostro, se escuchara en tu voz, te delatara tu pecho en el palpitar del corazón, cada musculo del cuerpo y sobre todo del rostro delatan a un mentiroso, para poder mentir correctamente había que decir la verdad.

— Es tiempo de que partas

Ella se detuvo en seco, no había vuelto a salir del templo desde aquella noche donde tomo una vida. ¿Era acaso una prueba más? ¿El sabia de sus sueños de loba y la corría por ello? No importaba, el momento había llegado, su sueño de loba se lo revelo, pero se obligo a no pensar en ello. Detuvo sus pasos dio media vuelta y lo encaro.

— ¿Como eres con el arco?- pregunto el hombre al ver que ella vacilaba, hacia mucho tiempo que había guardado la voz y solo respondía a la pregunta diaria, fuera de eso ella no hablaba con nadie, pero sabia que ahora respondería a sus otras preguntas, este día era diferente, ella estaba lista. La pequeña era precavida y eso era una buena señal, había sido muy difícil convertirla en una sacerdotisa de la orden de asesinos que trabajaban para el dios de muchos rostros.

— Certera y rápida como el relámpago –respondió ella con total seguridad con una voz que no sonó para nada rasposa, en desuso, estaba ahí como siempre, la verdad en su respuesta le ayudo a que sonara clara y firme. Esa era una verdad completa, siempre fue buena con el arco, y ahora lo era mucho más.

— ¿Como eres con la espada?

— Rápida silenciosa.

— ¿Como eres con tu cuchillo?

— Cauta.

— ¿Como eres con tus ojos?

— Mis ojos ven más allá de lo que tengo frente a mí.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto como todos los días.

— Nadie—respondió como siempre.

— ¿Como es tu rostro?

— Mi rostro tiene muchas caras como el Dios.

— No eres nadie, sirves solamente al Dios de muchos rostros-el hombre respiro tranquilamente, esta niña era lista y la habían entrenado bien, su conocimiento la convertía en un ser completamente letal. No había conseguido que la pequeña adquiriera la habilidad de cambiar su rostro, pero no lo necesitaba, era silenciosa, rápida mortífera, además tenia todos los conocimientos de venenos, un tiempo sintió su espíritu rebelde pero cuando la privo de sus ojos había logrado domarla, los días en los que ella hacia su voluntad hacia mucho tiempo que los había superado, haber controlado su espíritu guerrero y rebelde había sido una ardua tarea, pero al final el Dios había adquirido a una eficaz sacerdotisa -serás misericordiosa y asesinaras a aquellos que lo necesiten, el precio de tu trabajo es un sacramento al Dios de muchos rostros, el precio debe ser siempre alto y querido, debe ser un sacrificio o no servirá de nada. Niña sin rostro y sin vida ¿entregas tu existencia al Dios de muchos rostros?

— No.

Ella simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue. Él no pudo detenerla, después de todo ella era más poderosa que él y tenia una fe ciega en que la vida la devolvería al templo para consagrar sus votos. Por el momento era tiempo de dejarla partir.

**Khal-ëësi Black Annis** /The Winter Is Here**/ ****Khal-ëësi Black Annis**

Sabía que era de noche por que la brisa era más fría, no sentía el sol y el mar mecía con mucha más vehemencia el pequeño barco que le sirvió de transporte para ir a Volantis, su primera parada. Para pagar su pasaje acepto las tareas que le impusieran, no se identifico como sacerdotisa del templo, no lo era. Le habían enseñado lo que necesitaba y espero a que su hermano la llamara.

_Su parte humana identificaba con fuerza el olor que había entre los escombros y ruinas… como era de noche, no podían verla, atravesó las verjas, había un viejo rastro, en la entrada de la cueva que resguardaba la muerte, sus hermanos el juguetón y el que siempre buscaba los arboles habían estado ahí hace mucho tiempo. Regreso sobre sus pasos tratando de seguir el rastro, este se perdió en el lago en que estaba ese viejo árbol que lloraba. Aun ahí, un poco alejado de la guarida donde llego a dormir junto a su humana, el olor a muerte era inconfundible, tenían que haber muerto muchos… tantos…_

— ¡he! ¡Tú! Llegamos a Volantis

Esa había sido la parte fácil, había escuchado a los marineros decir que más cerca de Meeren era más difícil debido a la guerra, el capitán le pidió que reconsiderara quedarse con la tripulación, al parecer estaba sorprendido de que a pesar de su ceguera fuera tan eficiente, hubo momentos, le aseguro él, en que olvidaba que estaba ciega.

Haber llegado tan tarde en la noche era espectacular, supo donde quedaba una de las posadas y pregunto la dirección para Meeren. En las tabernas todos estaban borrachos y disfrutando a las putas, o en el mejor de los casos simplemente dormidos. Las caballerizas estaban vacías, encontró una donde había más de diez caballos… y paso frente a ellos, uno a otro… la sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas, había uno que apenas se podía sostener de pie, seguramente no tardaría en morir, era muy viejo. Se detuvo frente a otro.

Joven y brioso, su corazón era fuerte, no podía saber de que color era, pero su crin era larga y abundante. Este era el indicado

— ¿Quien esta ahí?

¡Wow!, eso si que era extraño, el chico se había acercado a ella desde el lado contrario donde provenía el viento, por lo que no lo escucho, aun así debió percatarse de sus pasos, era casi tan silencioso como ella misma… le recordó a fantasma…

— Nadie

Escucho la respiración del chico acelerarse, se detuvo por un instante y volvió a acelerarse, ella se acerco a él, olía a muerte, frunció su ceño, era un niño muerto, pero que le hablaba, esa era la razón por la que no lo escucho en un principio

— Ese caballo pertenece a lady Tarth

En esta ocasión logro identificar el acento del chico, sin duda de poniente, en solo dos pasos se acerco a él y lo toco, había una frazada envolviendo su cuello, pero supo que había debajo.

— Fuiste ahorcado—dijo ella con seguridad, supo que era verdad pues el chico había dejado de respirar nuevamente— ¿cual es tu nombre?

— Podrick Payne my lady, pero me dicen Pod.

— Bien Pod. ¿Qué noticias hay de poniente?

— Yo…no lo se mi señora

— Mientes—dijo ella con certeza—seguramente no quieres hablar de más, es bueno ser leal. Dime lo que puedas decirme, el Rey Jeofrey, la Reina Cersei…

— Mi señora—dijo el pequeño Pod con un poco más de seguridad—el Rey Jeofrey ha muerto, envenenado en su noche de bodas.

—Con Sansa Stark—ella no sabía si tenía temor por saber que su hermana hubiese muerto también, o coraje con ella por finalmente casarse con Jeofrey

— No

Esa respuesta la hizo fruncir el ceño una vez más.

— Con la Reina Margaery de la casa Tyrell. Lady Sansa se caso con el señor Tyron de la casa Lanister.

Ella avanzo otro paso, mismo que hizo retroceder a Pod, supo que lo había asustado porque el corazón del muchacho volvía a estar muy acelerado.

— ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?…servías para la casa Lanister, por eso llamas con tanto respeto al gnomo… ¿esta él con Sansa?

— No…lady Sansa escapo la noche de la boda del Rey Jeofrey, lady Tarth a estado buscándola desde entonces, ahora tenemos….—el chico callo de repente había hablado demasiado.

Lady Tarth había dicho, si no se equivocaba era la casa regente del castillo del amanecer. ¿Porque estaba este chico con ella si había servido en desembarco del rey, y cual era su interés en encontrar a Sansa?

— ¿Que hay de la Reina Cersei?

— Las últimas noticias fueron que estaba presa de la Fe, y que sería sometida a un juicio acusada de traición, asesinato y adulterio. Aunque no estoy seguro de que eso ya haya pasado, hace tiempo que estamos en estas tierras

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruza su rostro, Jeofrey muerto, Cersei encerrada… las noticias de Poniente son al parecer muy prometedoras.

— Gracias—ella da la vuelta y monta al caballo, no necesita silla, basta con mantener el balance, alguna vez fue un jinete prometedor, cuando la adiestraban para ser una dama. –tomare este caballo, porque es el más joven y mi camino es largo, dile a Lady Tarth que si sobrevivimos se lo pagare

— Por favor—dijo el chico desesperado. —Mi deber es protegerlos

—Y haz hecho bien, si intentas detenerme tendré que matarte y no podrás darle mi mensaje a tu señora.

Mientras más se alejaba de la costa más árido era el camino. No había descansado en dos días debía alcanzar a Bran antes de que dejara Meereen… debía llegar, y sin embargo opto por quedarse en una posta de Mantarys donde se disponía a tomar una montura de refresco. La paja de la caballeriza le brindo una cama que le recordó a la calidez de sus habitaciones en Invernalia… en realidad no se acercaba a su cama de plumas, pero la paja era mejor que muchas de sus camas desde que dejo desembarco del rey…

Haber dejado atrás el cuerpo decapitado de su padre fue un suplicio, abandonar el templo del Dios de muchos rostros, fue muy sencillo.

Había dado media vuelta y sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, un día antes de perder la luz en sus ojos ella se había desecho de todo lo que le daba alguna identidad. En uno de los escalones, debajo de una piedra suelta había dejado su verdadero ser, su corazón, y la razón por la que regresaría a Poniente. _Aguja_. Puedes dejar atrás tu identidad, pero no cortar una de tus extremidades, su pequeña espada era parte de ella como su propio brazo, su maestro de danza se lo había enseñado y tenía su corazón, porque alguien importante para ella, se la había regalado. Cuando el hombre bondadoso le dijo que era tiempo de partir, ella ya lo sabía. Bran se lo había dicho en sus sueños de loba.

"…_Arya—había dicho, su hermano estaba de pie frente al árbol que lloraba en Invernalia—es momento de que volvamos a casa. Pero para ir a Invernalia debes llegar primero al Oeste_

— _¿De que hablas?—pregunto ella, que no encontraba sentido alguno a lo que decía _

–_Meereen, ahí es donde esta Azor Ahai…Meereen Arya…Mereen"_

Portadora de Luz… la espada con la que jugaba en sus años de niña, contra Bran, algunas veces contra Jon… la espada mágica que había pertenecido a un héroe legendario. Las historias de su nana se centraban siempre en la obscuridad y en los Otros, casi nunca en el héroe, pero recordaba que habían sido los años de Aegon I Targaryen. Lo que Bran le decía no tenia sentido… eso había sido mas de ocho mil años atrás. Tampoco entendía por que él le hablaba en sus sueños de loba. Ni tampoco que tenía que estar haciendo su hermano en Meereen.

Era momento de volver a ver… mientras le daba filo a Aguja levanto el rostro y lo centro en el punto que más calor irradiaba el cielo, abrió sus ojos y ante ella se dibujo la estrella llameante que caía haciéndose cada vez más grande. El cometa rojo.

La luz de la estrella que parecía caer lentamente desde lo más alto del cielo opacaba a otras estrellas. Nunca pudo hacer magia, de la misma que Jaqen H'ghar realizaba para cubrir sus identidades, un hombre con muchos rostros, pero de alguna manera sentía la magia, una de los acólitos del templo, la misma niña que la había dado la leche que le quito su vista, le había dicho que era por que no necesitaba eso, que la magia la llevaba en sus venas y no necesitaba trucos baratos, sin embargo lo que hacia Jaqen a ella no le parecían trucos baratos, eran una buena arma para acercarse a sus enemigos, y cumplir sus objetivos.

"_Tu magia te permitirá recuperar la luz de tus ojos, cuando el momento llegue la sentirás correr por tus venas y sabrás que hacer"_

No sabía exactamente a que se refería con eso, hasta este momento, el cometa… su fuego llamaba al hielo de sus venas, el frio que debía a Invernalia, fuego y hielo, los dos tan mortales y poderosos, un equilibrio… su cuerpo, su magia quería equilibrar el fuego que la estrella llameante irradiaba.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar que había conocido en el momento de llegar, había exactamente lo que sabía que había desde la mas pequeña paja hasta el ultimo animal del granero, su mirada se centro en su montura, su cola y crin larga y abundante era gris, casi de un tono plateado, el resto de su cuerpo era blanco como la nieve, era como si hubiese estado destinado a que ella lo tomara para iniciar su travesía

—Gracias—susurro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal. No estaba segura como pero sabía que él la entendía, del mismo modo en que ella supo que su nombre era _Cloud_ –ahora podrás descansar amigo—ella sintió el pesar del caballo, era como si quisiera acompañarla hasta el final—mi hogar es invernalia, en poniente, yo…

No estaba segura de lo que quería decirle al caballo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de cascos lejanos, eran tres monturas y corrían a mucha velocidad

— ¿Es esta pequeña Pod?—pregunto la voz de una mujer en cuanto desmontaron dentro de la posta.

— Lo es mi lady –dijo el pequeño al que ella identifico inmediatamente, era el pequeño que le había dado información en el establo donde tomo a _Cloud, _ iba acompañado de una mujer de considerable estatura, que portaba una armadura y tenia facciones oscas, por alguna razón ella le cayo bien; y otro hombre encapuchado, al que no veía el rostro, pero le causaba mucha desconfianza. – Pero… estaba ciega—dijo Pod una vez más cuando se percato de la fuerte mirada que la chica le lanzaba.

— Habéis tomado mi caballo y cuestionado a mi escudero –la mujer pareció titubear en la ultima silaba, la niña era pequeña, si, pero letal— ¿Quien eres?

— Si es tu montura lo que deseas lady Tarth, puedes tomarla, me ha traído hasta aquí, que era mi objetivo, ahora _Claud _esta exhausto para llevarme a donde me dirijo.

— No puedo permitir que una ladrona salga impune, has hecho que desvié mi camino en mi búsqueda de Lady Sansa

— ¿Para qué la buscas?

— Es una promesa que hice

Ella la escuchaba mientras a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de los corazones de los caballos hasta que encontró al adecuado para llevarla a su destino. Pudo sentir el desconcierto de Brienne por no escucharla y como parecía sentirse herida, era como un caballero, aunque ella había conocido a muchos, y la mayoría eran mentirosos y asesinos, detuvo su andar cuando escucho al acero ser desenvainado… la magia en su cuerpo debía ser poderosa…se detuvo en seco y enfrento a la mujer que sin duda debía medir más de dos metros de alto…

…Una lagrima surco su rostro…

No había llorado desde mucho tiempo atrás…no recordaba cuando, probablemente el mismo día en que ese acero atravesó el cuello de su padre, estaba diferente, lo habían fundido y mutilado, pero era acero valyrio, el acero valyrio de su padre…

— Esa espada…

— Es guarda juramentos…me la entrego Jaime Lanister para encontrar a las chicas Stark

— Entonces las buscas para él—. No le quedo ninguna duda cuando vio la empuñadura de la espada, roja y amarillo, sangre y oro, Lanister…ella avanzo a la mujer y supo cuando el otro hombre había desenvainado su propia espada pero no le presto atención—bajo sus órdenes.

— No, la promesa es a Lady Catelyn…

El escuchar el nombre de su madre, la detuvo en seco, enfrió su cabeza, no podía creer que aun perdiera los estribos de esa manera, debía estar más tranquila.

— La espada me la entrego Jaime para cumplir con esa promesa…por eso él le llamo guarda juramentos.

Supo que no mentía pero no pudo evitar arrugar su ceño tratando de comprender. Sabía que su madre y su hermano, el rey Rob fueron asesinados en la boda de su tío, aun se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo, por… estar tan cerca y a la vez tan…increíblemente lejos. Su madre…

— Entonces mantén tu juramento Lady Tarth, encuentra a Sansa y cuando lo hagas, le entregas a hielo, ella sabrá cuidarla, hasta que yo reúna cada fragmento

Arya pudo sentir como la mujer corto su respiración al escuchar _Hielo_ eso significaba que ella sabía el origen de esa espada, y se intrigo por lo que le había dicho, sin embargo detuvo al encapuchado cuando se disponía a detenerla, ella aflojo el agarre a su daga antes de dar media vuelta y partir en la montura de un caballo fuerte pero no tan veloz como _Claud_. Habían decapitado a su padre, asesinado y mutilado a su madre y hermano, y por si no hubiese sido eso suficiente, _Hielo_ había sido fundida y convertida en seguramente más espadas, si esta la tenia Jaime Lanister seguramente el resto de los leones tendría algún fragmento de _Hielo_ eso era algo que no podía permitir… pero ya llegaría el tiempo de que se enfrentara a esos leones…

Al alejarse el relinchido furioso de un caballo llego hasta sus oídos _Claud_ quería acompañarla, podía sentirlo, pero no llegaría a Merren en el, fallecería de cansancio a medio camino.

La desolación y el olor a muerte adornaban los caminos en las últimas villas cerca de Merren, tuvo que dejar su última montura en una loma, había tenido que sacrificarla, estaba en agonía, debido al esfuerzo y el cansancio. Cruzo las montañas durante la noche, debió pasar campamentos de guerreros y no sabia a donde exactamente dirigirse. Debía quedarse entre los guerreros que asediaban el castillo o debía buscar la manera de adentrase. Bran había dicho: "_Meereen, ahí es donde esta Azor Ahai…Meereen Arya…Mereen"_ dijo que Azor Ahai estaría aquí—lo que sea que eso signifique—no que el había llegado aquí. Debía ir al castillo.

Lo rodeo más de tres veces memorizando la estructura y buscando un punto débil. Lo encontró.

En el subsuelo había un pequeño arrollo que pertenecía a las cloacas del castillo. Lo suficientemente pequeño para algunas ratas, ningún ejercito podría atravesarlo. Era perfecto para ella, que aun era menuda y pequeña.

— En realidad no piensas entrar por ahí cierto—dijo una voz a sus espaldas—yo mismo cabria pero el hedor… puaj

— Taylor Lanister

— Solo te vi un par de veces cuando Robert fue a reclutar a tu padre, pero eres muy reconocible Arya Stark—no había terminado de decir las ultimas palabras cuando un cuchillo llego a su garganta

—No puedes asesinar al mensajero—dijo él un poco nervioso—yo solo vine a indicarte el camino.

— ¿Como lo sabias?

— ¿Qué estabas aquí? Fácil—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Tu hermano me envió, extrañamente sabia el momento en que estarías aquí

—Bran—Arya aflojo la espada pero no la retiro— ¿por qué he de creerte?

—No tendría porque mentir—dijo con una sonrisa—además podría ser tu aliado si consideras a mi favor que haya quitado a mi padre de tu camino.

Arya supo que no mentía, como siempre guardo la espada y se decidió a seguirlo, el enano solo dio media vuelta y camino unos metros en la orilla sur del castillo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta oculta entre matorrales. Dio unos golpes en clave y esta se abrió. Caminaron aun en silencio hasta lo que Arya supo era la sala del trono.

— Arrodíllate—le dijo Tayron cuando ella permaneció de pie frente al trono.

—Solo esperábamos tu llegada Arya Stark—dijo la que Arya supo era la reina—mi nombre es

— Azor Ahai

— Tu hermano también me llamo así

— Brillas con el fuego de la estrella…

_Eso es algo nuevo—_pensó—Mi nombre es Dænerys Targaryen, Reina de Meereen, Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres. Señora de los Siete Reinos, Khal-ėėsi del Gran Mar de Hierba, Dænerys de la Tormenta, la que no Arde. Madre.

— También he tenido muchos nombres—me puedes llamar Arya Stark, Azor Ahai.

— A mi dime Dany

— He venido aquí buscando a mi hermano

— Bran se ha adelantado a Poniente montando a mi Rhægal

— ¿Rhægal?

— Uno de mis hijos, mis dragones—dijo Dany poniéndose de pie y alcanzándola, se detuvo un momento viéndola a los ojos y no vio temor o duda en ellos, nunca había visto una mirada tan vacía y llena de fuego—dijo que iría por su hermano Jon que el tenia que saber su origen. Dijo que Jon y yo estábamos destinados para esta guerra desde el nacimiento de él. Aunque no lo conozco.

—Jon es medio hermano nuestro, hijo ilegitimo de mi padre pero todo un Stark –dijo Arya siguiendo a Dany mientras se dirigían por una puerta lateral a lo que si no se equivocaba era el patio central del castillo. Arya supo que la reina quería agregar más pero se callo en cuanto levanto la mirada a los cielos pronunciando una palabra que no alcanzo a escuchar pues todos sus sentidos se centraron en los cielos viendo lo que la reina veía. Dos dragones sobrevolaban en círculos sobre ellas, descendiendo con gran elegancia.

Uno de ellos había nacido con los colores de la casa Stark, crema y oro. Se acerco a el sin temor en su corazón, podía escucharlo claramente llamándola y diciendo su nombre.

— Viserion—susurro

El dragón ladeo un poco la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, se inclino y se postro ante ella.

–Jamás hubiera creído algo así, si no lo hubiese visto con anterioridad. Rhægal lo hizo con tu hermano—Dænerys acariciaba a otro de los dragones uno negro como la noche, con un corazón violento y atormentado como el de la reina Drogon. –Por mucho tiempo pensé que debía buscar y encontrar a los jinetes que me acompañarían a recuperar Poniente. En realidad mis dragones los escogieron y aceptaron.

— ¿Un jinete?—Fue entonces cuando reparo en la montura que había en el dragón

— La Guerra aquí termino—dijo ella mientras montaba a Drogon llevando al enano en su espalda— todo mi ejército ya esta en el mar, los alcanzaremos en unas horas y los caballeros de la guardia de la noche se unirán a nosotros encontraremos a Aegon, mi sobrino para que nos apoyen en el muro. El trono de hierro nos pertenece y no se ira a ningún lado sin embargo hay un asunto que debemos atender: los "_Demonios de nieve, hielo y frio. El antiguo enemigo que importa de verdad_"[1] y los Targaryen volverán al trono de hierro. Pero sobre todo debemos detener a los otros.

Arya quería preguntarle por Aegon Targaryen quien se supone que había sido asesinado cuando el Rey Robert tomo por asalto Desembrarco del Rey, también que sabia del origen de Jon y porque estaba ligada la vida de su hermano a la de esta reina de dragones. Pero todas las preguntas que se hizo quedaron atrapadas dentro de ella cuando al levantar el vuelo sintió la libertad como nunca antes, la realidad de poniente tan cerca y tan lejos, y ¿porque su guerra estaba centrada en contra de los otros y no en contra de los asesinos de su familia?

Las nubes la acariciaban con su roció y refrescaron su mente, junto a ella iban Dænerys Targaryen y Tyron Lannister montados en un imponente y hermoso dragón negro. Por un instante pensó que aun se encontraba en el templo del dios de muchos rostros, soñando esto que era tan irreal como imposible, pero el rugido que nació del lomo del dragón que ella misma montaba la devolvió a la realidad, la noche se cernía sobre ellos y poniente ocultaba el sol frente a ella. Lidiaría con la verdad acerca de Jon con, encontrarse con Bran, recuperar a Nymeria con su venganza, con los otros…

_Por ahora…_

Nunca lo olvido pero ahora lo recordaba con mucha más nitidez, ella era Arya de la Casa Stark, Arya entrelospiés, Arya Caracaballo, Arry, Comadreja, Perdiz, Salina, Nan la copera, una oveja, el fantasma de Harrenal, raton gris y una gata… era todos ellos y ninguno, exactamente como el Dios de muchas caras, las circunstancias la habían llevado a ser todos ellos y la misma. Ella era Arya y por fin había alcanzado poniente.

Los siete reinos se alzaban ante ella, desde el cielo podía verlos. Parecía que nunca alcanzaba su hogar, pero ahora todo era diferente, había sangrado, una gota de sangre cada día, ahora no le quedaba sangre, nada que perder, y nada que ganar.

La esencia de su corazón estaba intacta, los recordaba, recordaba que era la hija de Eddard Stark y Lady Catelyn de la casa Tully, que hace muchas vidas había tenido hermanos: Rob, Bran y Rickon, una hermana con la que nunca se llevo bien, Sansa y un medio hermano que era tan Stark como ella misma aunque llevara el nombre Nieve, Jon. Una loba huargo que fue finalmente la que lo mantuvo viva en sus sueños de loba.

Era una loba, llamada Arya Stark que montaba en los lomos de un hermoso dragón de color crema con destellos dorados. Los colores de la bandera de los Stark.

Y ahora recordaba también

Quienes eran los nombres de sus plegarias, sus rostros llegaron a ella mientras los recordaba Ser Gregor—se dijo en un susurro que el viento se llevo como una leve advertencia a sus enemigos—. Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, la reina Cersei… Todos los Frey del Cruce. Ahora sabia quienes eran.

_Los hare recordarme a mi…_

…_Los hare recordar a los Stark_

* * *

Mención especial a Luna Nis. Tu y yo somos diferentes, somos la misma gracias por todo.

[1] Tormenta de Espadas. Cap 78. Samwell.


End file.
